


The Feeling of the Vastraharan

by Pratigyakrishnaki



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pratigyakrishnaki/pseuds/Pratigyakrishnaki
Summary: What each person felt during the Vastraharan.*One chapter has a slight curse word*





	1. Yuddhishtir

**Author's Note:**

> This may continue to include the rest of the sabha, it might not. I dunno yet. Hope you enjoy!

Shame. He felt shame. It seeped through his veins like poison. It numbed him, but in ways he couldn’t even imagine. He couldn’t even look her in the eyes. Dharma had been lost, and it was due to his pride. Even in his shame, the irony was not lost on him. He had stuck to Dharma, but it failed him. Rather, he had failed it. His failure led to her loss. What could he do? Even in this state, in slavehood, he was bound to Dharma. It was not his place to get up and save her. Now only the divine could help. As Yuddhishtir looked on his wife, he simmered in his shame, hoping that Draupadi would be saved.


	2. Bheem

Rage. He blew up in his rage. It made his eyesight red. He was out for blood. At this point, it didn’t matter that the enemies were his cousins. It didn’t matter that his older brother wouldn’t let him do anything. It didn’t matter what the world thought of him. He would destroy them, tear them into pieces bit by bit. He would watch in joy as his enemies fell. And this catastrophe would be the match that started the dynamite. He would avenge her, his wife and his friend. He would protect her at any cost, especially at the cost of his wretched cousins. Rage blew up like a bomb in Bheem, but as Draupadi lost her honor, he glared at those wretched people, awaiting the day when his revenge would be served, cold with blood.


	3. Arjun

Anger. All he felt was anger. It pulsed through him until he couldn't breathe. It was numbing. He felt no pain but knew that he was burning. They had no right to insult her that way. He protected her honor. He was her husband. It was his duty. But... He just couldn't. It was against his other duty. He was at a loss. His loss fueled his anger. Now he was mad not only at those people, who he was forced to call cousins, but also at himself. He would raze them to the ground. They would not rise like this again. That he promised. But, in that moment, as Arjun looked on at Draupadi, he could do nothing but burn in his anger.


	4. Karna

Guilt. He felt guilt. What forced him to say something of that sort to her? It grew in his heart right after that terrible statement. It bloomed and forced him to the ground in pain. She of ethereal beauty. The one he had pined after ever since that fateful swayamvar. There was no way she would ever want him or even respect him now. The guilt grew like an ugly flower, thriving on his pain and discomfort. He withered on the ground, forced to stare at the woman he called a whore, the woman he wanted. It was the cost of being on the side of evil, and for the first time in his life, as he stared upon Draupadi and Dushasan, Karna felt the ugly weed of guilt grow and realized how expensive his friendship really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's out of order. I should go through all the brothers first. But BITE ME. I'm in a weird mood, Karna stormed into my mind and wouldn't leave.


	5. Sahadev

Regret. Out of all of the brothers, he was the only one who felt regret. He knew this would happen. He had seen this tragedy happen, in a way. The future is nebulous but this he should have seen. What good was a seeing eye, if it could not help or fix anything? In that moment, he regretted that promise he made many years ago. He ‘saw’ but the promise he made to the Great Sage could not be broken. The irony was not lost on him. This calamity happened because of the broken promises of a kingdom, but the promise that would have stopped all of this, the promise he made, could not be broken. Draupadi’s honor was dwindling away, but Sahadev could only wallow in regret over a promise he should have never made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I should go in order. Sahadev should be last in the order of the Pandavas.   
> But do you know how hard it is to write Nakul? Nakul does absolutely nothing (you know in a kind way).   
> T_T


	6. Nakul

Fear. He felt fear. It enveloped him like a fog he couldn’t escape. Soon, too soon for him to react, she would lose her honour. Then what? What would happen to him? His twin? His older brothers? How much worse would things get? He couldn’t do anything, he didn’t even have his freedom. Now what? The fear rose up in his throat, and threatened to choke him. Fear for himself, fear for his wife, fear for his brothers but also fear for his enemies. Who could save her now? Not even God it seemed. As Nakul looked on Draupadi, he could do nothing but tremble and choke in his fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I don't like Nakul's chapter. It's not polished in the same way as the others. But Nakul is hard to write.


	7. Draupadi

Bhakti. Love. Respect. She had many names for what she felt. But in the moment, she felt the presence of Ultimate God. When the peacock feather showed up she knew she was saved. The sabha vanished. Her husbands vanished. She needed no one, because He was there. Her sakha. Her soul brother. Her companion through it all. Krishna would save her. She was pure because He was there. She was saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finished! Someday, I'll put this up on tumblr with gifs (because that's how I imagined it.) Hopefully soon! Also, draupadi's story is short because she literally was only thinking Krishna Krishna Krishna. There was no more to her thought.


End file.
